


Shed That Old Skin by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Shed That Old Skin by LaylahIt takes most of an hour for him to walk across town to the big houses of Millionaire Row, near the park. Things haven’t gotten any better in New York while he was…away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shed That Old Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Warnings for Post-episode 16, dubcon, incest
> 
> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Shed That Old Skin

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Dallas/Eve

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Post-episode 16, dubcon, incest

 **Summary** : It takes most of an hour for him to walk across town to the big houses of Millionaire Row, near the park. Things haven’t gotten any better in New York while he was…away.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8133) 

 **Length** : 0:21:02

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Shed%20that%20Old%20Skin%20by%20Laylah.mp3)

 


End file.
